


Loud and Proud

by The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea



Series: MH [4]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: ADHD, Ableism, Autism, Canon Autistic Character, Multi, Neurodiversity, Stim suppression, Stimming, TW for ABA, TW for Applied Behavioral Analysis, internalized ableism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea/pseuds/The_Secret_Life_Of_Tea
Summary: Jay has some weird habits.
Relationships: Brian Thomas/Jay Merrick, Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay Merrick/Brian Thomas/Timothy "Tim" Wright, Jay Merrick/Timothy "Tim" Wright
Series: MH [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707394
Comments: 9
Kudos: 69





	Loud and Proud

**Author's Note:**

> Getting this in before Autism Acceptance month ends! Jay and Tim are both autistic, and Brian is ADHD. Many thanks to cat-vase on Tumblr for talking about Jay handflapping hcs!

Jay has this interesting habit, Tim noticed. When he was happy, he’d flicker his fingers in front of his eyes, or flap his hands, or otherwise just move… oddly.

It weirds Tim out.

In Rosswood, Tim had been told to have quiet hands. This meant no… no movement. It felt like drowning at the time, like being told not to breathe. But eventually, time and time again of having his hands pinned to his sides or the table, he’d learned it was to make him normal.

...Jay… Jay challenges that notion. 

He’s constantly fidgeting (“Self-stimulatory behavior,” he recalled one of the behavioral therapists saying dismissively to his case manager. “We’ll train him out of it…”), and it makes something in Tim’s chest come loose. 

Watching Jay exist in the world as he is, moving how his body needs? It feels like—

Like—

Coming up for air.

Jay’s pacing and flapping his hands as he talks about lighting and how it affects plot continuity, Brian relaxing on the couch with a fidget spinner humming in his hands, and Tim is… he wants. He wants.

Hesitantly, slowly, he gives one of his hands a flap. It’s a tentative thing, almost unnoticeable, but Jay turns. He doesn’t look Tim in the eye, and for a moment, Tim is afraid, hands shooting down to his sides. He’s frozen.

But no. Jay flaps all the harder, crossing the room to pat at Tim’s cheek. “Proud of you,” he tells Tim simply.

“Hell yeah!” Brian crows from his sprawl on the worn-out couch. “Love you, Tim.” 

A rush of warmth floods Tim’s chest and a sunshine smile crosses his face. “Thanks,” he beams, and, quieter, “Love you guys.”

Jay smiles softly and shyly, and flaps again.


End file.
